Anthony Stark (Earth-8096)
, | Relatives = Howard Stark (father, deceased) Maria Stark (mother,deceased) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Arc Reactor in his chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman, Inventor, CEO, Superhero | Education = MIT education | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brandon Auman | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: Iron Man Season 1 1 | Quotation = Avengers, assemble. | Speaker = Tony Stark | QuoteSource = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 3 | HistoryText = Tony Stark was a billionaire playboy and industrialist who owned Stark Industries. He supplied S.H.I.E.L.D. and the United States Military with advanced weapons and other necessities. However at somepoint Stark suffered an injury damaging his heart to keep alive, he embedded his invention the Arc Reactor in his chest to stay alive; the reactor which provided an adequate power source for his Iron Man armors he would later invent. Stark would later abandon his ambitions of providing weapons to the military and focus on peaceful usage of his inventions. Working Solo Shortly before joining the Avengers, Tony Stark was seen in combat with a large robot. Not long after defeating the giant robot he was told about an attack on the United Nations Building. With many people in danger including the president of the United States. Tony quickly donned the Iron Man armor and engaged the attackers; who at this point were identified as agents of Hydra. During the battle, Iron Man realized that the mechs Hydra was using were actually built with some Stark Industries components. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived in the midst of the battle, sending in their own mechs to help out Iron Man. The enemies were all defeated, but when Iron Man realized that the S.H.I.E.L.D. mechs were also composed of Stark Tech, Tony was less than pleased. He boarded Nick Fury's Helicarrier, demanding an explanation. Nick Fury explained that that was what Stark Industries was supposed to be doing: supplying S.H.I.E.L.D. with weapons. Founding of the Avengers Around the same time of a massive super-villain breakout occurring in four main prisons, Iron Man was on a mission to Latveria where he dismantled a weapons exchange between A.I.M. agents and some of Dr. Doom's forces. Upon returning back home he received a transmission from Pepper Potts, informing him of a massive breakout. Tony Stark and several other superheroes soon found themselves thrust into a violent confrontation with Graviton, a supervillain that Nick Fury had detained in an underwater prison for several years. With the combined efforts of Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor, and even Hulk, the superheroes finally managed to subdue the powerful supervillain. Although Tony Stark had preferred to work alone, he came to realize that there were some threats that he couldn't defeat alone. So on that day, Iron Man and the other members of the team officially declared themselves "The Avengers". Early on in the Avengers' history, the Enchantress used the Hulk to try to fracture and weaken the team. Despite defeating the breaker of worlds, the team was soon ambushed by the Enchantress herself and her Executioner. Although the Hulk returned to turn the tide of battle, ultimately the Hulk left the team, upset at the team's distrust. While searching for the Hulk up in the icy north, the team discovered the frozen body of Captain America. After Iron Man detected that the war hero was still alive, the Avengers transported him back to the States. As they approached New York Captain America awoke, disoriented from the sixty plus years sleep. Suspecting he was captured by Hydra, the old hero proceeded to fight his way off the Quinjet, stopping only upon sight of his and Bucky's memorial statue. After a joint attack by Baron Heinreich Zemo and "Dough Boy," Captain America joined the Avengers. Tony had become a changed man after putting on the armor. He changed so much so that he bought Simon Williams' company in order to save it from bankruptcy. His act of kindness was misunderstood by Williams as he sought to seek revenge against Stark by teaming up with his brother Grim Reaper and A.I.M. Simon had undergone an experimental procedure that turned him into living ionic energy and transformed him into Wonder Man. Simon attacked Stark but was stopped by the Avengers just before his ionic energy became unstable and disappearing into nothingness. Tony had regretted not informing Simon of his business decision to save his company and work with him. Expanding the Team After being tested of their capabilities in front of Avengers Mansion, The Avengers were asked by Prince T'Challa of Wakanda to help him in overthrowing the Man-Ape and taking down the Hydra base that had been set up their by Grim Reaper and Ulysses Klaw. The Avengers agreed but were attacked by the Wakandan forces at the boarder that ended up crashing their Quinjet. Tony was left with Ant-Man and the Wasp in taking down the Wakandan forces along with Grim Reaper and Klaw in the Vibranium Mounds. After Klaw had ended up turning into pure sound, Iron Man was able to trap the Sonic Disruptor that was keeping Klaw stable. After T'Challa was able to defeat Man-Ape and reclaim the throne, Stark had let him on the team after Janet reminded him that T'Challa was their only way home. While hunting down Hawkeye with the Avengers, they were approached by Clay Quartermain to help with an expanding gamma dome created by The Leader. Stark had created gamma-resistant suits to help the team infiltrate the dome. After the team destroyed the dome generator, the Leader had unleashed a second dome in Las Vegas that had mutated the team into gamma-irradiated monsters. Soon after, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Thor were able to stop the Leader's plan and save the team along with the rest of the citizens who had been affected. After saving the team, Tony asked Hawkeye to joined the team, but he initially refused. It wasn't until Hulk had agreed to rejoin the team under the condition that Hawkeye join, that they both had join the team. Shortly after returning home, Tony was working on modifying J.A.R.V.I.S and his suits so he could call any of the three whenever he wanted, but he was attacked the Masters of Evil and captured. It wasn't until Hawkeye, Black Panther, and Ant-Man had freed him and the other captured Avengers that they were able to take down the villain team. Tony and the other Avengers helped Janet, Hank, Carol Danvers and Captain Marvel against a Kree Sentry that had attacked a observatory S.H.I.E.L.D. base. After the team had thrown everything they had at the machine, Captain Marvel threw the Nega Bomb that the machine contained into space, but froze while in the cold vacuum of deep space. Tony was able to save him as Thor threw the bomb far beyond any human's reach. When Hawkeye wanted to chase down Black Widow, Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. were against it stating that they should focus on recapturing the escaped convicts from the "Breakout." He did help Captain America and Black Panther find the location of Hawkeye and Mockingbird on Hydra Island. Attack of Kang the Conqueror When the time-traveller Kang arrived to kill Captain America, who he believe to be the future cause of the destruction of Earth, Iron Man managed to get to the villain's special throne to defeat him. When Kang escaped, Tony pushed himself to the limit to find Kang's space-ship. When the Avengers arrived, he managed to hack it and threatened Kang to send it to the future. Wasp alerted Tony this would cause the death of Princess Ravonna, Kang's wife. Kang was finally imprisoned in the special Prison 42, in the Negative Zone, where the villain claimed the presence of Captain America in this time would cause a war. While fighting The Radioactive Man alongside Thor and Black Panther, the entire world had been engulfed in a blizzard caused by Malekith the Accursed using the Casket of Ancient Winters. While flying to Norway to stop Malekith, Thor and Tony got into an argument regarding Tony's obsession with technology and Thor's over reliance on magic. Eventually they realized that they should put aside their differences in favor of the greater good. They combined magic and science to destroy Malekith and close the Casket once and for all. War on Hydra When Tony and the rest of the team were watching Hawkeye make a supposedly impossible shot, the training was cut short due to an EMP knocking out the power not only in the mansion but also Tony's suit. Once they opened the front door of the mansion, it was revealed that Black Widow had caused it. She came to inform them Hydra and A.I.M. had been going to war for control of the Cosmic Cube. The team reluctantly agreed to help and track down Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Before they could get to him, Iron Man and Wasp were stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D., now led by Maria Hill. She ordered them to either stand down or be arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Luckily, the situation deescalated after Cap had found Strucker and grabbed the Cube at the same time as him, foiling Strucker's plan, but inadvertently bringing back his war friend Bucky Barnes. Ultron Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers found the Serpent Society holding civilians hostage in a subway and Tony jokingly told the Avengers to stand down and give them access to the Quinjet. Before the battle between the two ensued, Hank intervened and tried to appeal to King Cobra's more human side, but failed to do so. The battle escalated until Hank used his ant's on the society, causing them to flee. Later, when Thor asked for Tony's help in his attempt to return to Asgard, Ultron-5 had taken control of the mansion and attempted to destroy the Avengers. Tony later helped the rest of the team against Ultron to little effect, but were saved when Hulk came and tore apart Ultron-5's body. Tony then ordered Hank to destroy every last file relating to Ultron. After Hank finished destroying all the files relating to Ultron, Ultron-5 simply uploaded himself to Ultron-6 and attacked the Avengers using previous Iron Man armors. Hawkeye and Black Panther stayed behind to take down the armors while the rest of the team went to find Ultron attempting to hack into Director Maria Hill's mind to gain access to S.H.I.E.L.D's nuclear launch codes. Tony tried everything he could to stop the warheads from going off, but was nearly too late until Hank came and reprogrammed Ultron to realize that he was part of the problem he was trying to solve. Just before the warheads could explode, Ultron commenced self-shutdown and the world was saved. Battle in the Nine Realms Iron Man fought the Living Laser when the Masters of Evil tried to use the Norn Stones to bring an invasion from Asgard to Earth. When the Norn Stones were destroyed, Tony was sent to the realm Nidavellir, and after helping defeat Ulik the Rock Troll, Eitri the Dwarf agreed to help him make a new armor in order to defeat Loki, who had taken Odin's power and Thor prisoner. While the rest of the Avengers were defeated, Iron Man used his new armor to battle Loki until his teammates recovered and fought the Asgardian villain. When Giant-Man damaged the magic tree Yggdrasill, Loki's power returned to Odin, who woke up from his sleep and confronted Loki, sending him to a new punishment. Private War of Doctor Doom When the Avengers returned to Earth, Tony and Janet visited the Fantastic Four and were greeted by Invisible Woman and Reed Richards. Tony briefly began using his old Mark III that seemed less than prepared for a fight, but used it to fight Doctor Doom, who had kidnapped Janet and Invisible Woman. The two teams traveled to Latveria and invaded the private castle of Doctor Doom. Once they retrieved the two kidnapped heroes, Black Panther realized it was best for them to leave and not escalate a battle on foreign soil. Doom eventually figured out that Susan Storm had been replaced with a Skrull impostor. Alone against A.I.M Days later, Tony created a new Iron Man Armor, the Mark IX, which he used to fight A.I.M., when that group tried to steal all Stark's data from the Stark Tower by using Technovore to attack all Arc Reactor energy readings. Luckily, during this attack, Panther, Skrull Cap, and Colonel James Rhodes had been in the building and were able to help hold back the A.I.M goons, especially after Rhodes had donned his War Machine Armor. Before the attack, Stark was having a meeting with Director Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D. She had tried to convince him that the Avengers needed to join S.H.I.E.L.D. They were suddenly attacked by Technovore but they were able to escape the data-consuming monster and get Tony's new armor. The team had led Technovore to the room containing the Arc Reactor that powered the entire building and Tony was able to force feed it all the energy until it overloaded and exploded. After the battle, Stark had stuck with his position of not registering and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. The Return of the Masters of Evil While attempting to hunt down the remaining Masters of Evil, Tony and Janet found out that Chemistro had been encased in a solid gold shell. When they returned to the mansion, they found Zemo, Abomination, Wonder Man asking for their help against Enchantress who had been hunting down former members of the Masters of Evil. The team reluctantly agreed to help, so Stark and Clint traveled to Crimson Dynamo's location and saved him from Amora. When they all returned to the mansion, they had created a device to dampen her magical powers. The plan was going well until Zemo had betrayed the Avengers and ordered Dynamo and Wonder Man to destroy the Avengers. Tony was caught off guard and attacked by Dynamo. The fight between the two teams came to a halt when Simon grabbed the Norn Stone from Enchantress that Zemo had threatened her with and sacrificed himself to destroy it and banish her. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = Tony Stark possesses the physical strength of man his age and build who engages in regular exercise. Initially he never trained at all and relied on his armor to do his work, he has however engaged in an extensive training regimen alongside Captain America. | Weaknesses = Tony's arc reactor is the artificial power source keeping his heart beating, if it is damaged, disabled or removed he will die. | Equipment = * Iron Man Armor ** Mark I Armor ** Mark II Armor ** Mark III Armor ** Silver Centurion Armor ** Mark VI Armor ** Mark VII Armor ** Mark VIII Armor ** Mark IX Armor ** Hulkbuster Armor: A headless exterior unit over his standard suit. ** Space Armor ** Arctic Armor ** Stealth Armor ** Thorbuster Armor: An Asgardian Iron Man suit that was built in Asgard by Stark and Eitri the Dwarf using uru metal, making its repulsors similar to Mjolnir's lightning. | Transportation = Iron Man armors, Quinjets | Weapons = Repulsor and conventional offensive and defensive weapons and shielding | Notes = *Voiced by Eric Loomis | Trivia = *When the Avengers were demanded the register unlike his comic counterpart (during Civil War), Iron Man declined for registration. * Like his movie counterpart, this Tony Stark also has brown eyes, a personality, and a voice that is a homage to Robert Downey Jr's protrayal of Iron Man. *Also like his movie counterpart, he also changed the companies direction into Arc Reactor tech, which caused Stark Industries to doubt him. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users